Don't
by snuffi
Summary: Modern Elsanna AU. Elsa travels throughout NYC with her guitar and a backpack and meets Anna, a troublemaker determined to pursue a relationship with her as she struggles to make it big in the music world.
1. Chapter 1

_"Be my husband I'll be your wife_  
 _Be my husband I'll be your wife_  
 _Be my husband I'll be your wife_  
 _Love and honor you for all your life,"_

Beating on her guitar with a huge grin on her face, Elsa paused from her singing to shout, albeit somewhat breathlessly, at the gathered crowd, "by now you all know how it goes, so everyone — everyone here, even the fellas, sing this last bit with me,"

 _"Oh daddy now now love me good_  
 _Oh daddy now now love me good_  
 _Oh daddy now now love me good_  
 _Woah, daddy now now love me good!"_

A chorus of cheers and whoops sounded from the people in the club, and the platinum blonde onstage bowed after the song was finished, cheeks bright red from all the shouting as she made her way off stage.

Off to the side of the stage stood a short girl with freckles and strawberry blonde hair, a smirk on her face as she slow-clapped at Elsa's performance while the blonde approached.

"Amazing," the redhead mouthed, still smirking.

"Thank you." Elsa said audibly as she passed the redhead, making her way to the bar, where Hans — her friend, and driver, dressed in a suit despite being in a tiny, insignificant club — was waiting patiently, a soft smile on his face.

While the redhead somehow pulled off being both adorable and unbelievably sexy (she was usually also here for open mic night, singing duets with her blond friend or picking up women) Elsa brushed her off ninety percent of the time she initiated conversation. The redhead — Annie? Annabelle? — was an obvious player, and Elsa an unwilling participant in any charade that would land her in the woman's bed.

Just as she reached Hans, though, instead of accepting her rejection, the redhead stopped her with a fire in her eyes, grabbing her by the hand.

"Um, look, Annie—" Elsa started uncertainly.

"Anna."

"What?" The redhead looked both amused and slightly offended by Elsa's confusion.

"It's Anna. Ah-nuh. Not Annie."

"Oh, _oh,_ I'm so sorry Anna — but, um.. did you need something?" Looking over the redhead's shoulder, Elsa's eyes practically screamed help at Hans, who was conveniently in conversation with Anna's blond friend at the bar. Oh, great. She was left to deal with her advances by herself.

She felt Anna's hand give hers a tiny squeeze and she returned her gaze to the woman, feeling a little nervous at the intensity of Anna's teal gaze.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she practically exhaled the words, looking up at Elsa through hooded eyes as the smell of strawberries washed over the singer's face, rendering her temporarily speechless.

She'd never been so _close,_ and it felt _good._

 _But she was a player._

"I'm sorry, Anna, but maybe another time."

Anna just nodded and released her hand, letting Elsa walk past her to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa has a tattoo.

She got it when she was eighteen — she's now twenty-two — and it's a pair of black Ray-Bans on the inside of her wrist.

It was no fucking dragon or Chinese symbol meaning _love,_ but it meant a lot to her.

"What does it mean?" Anna asked one night. They were drinking at the bar after one of Elsa's songs.

So far Elsa had found out that Anna was twenty-one. She's three months younger than Elsa, and her blond friend is named Kristoff. She loves reindeer and chocolate and women(obviously). Her parents died when she was fifteen and she moved in with Kristoff's family, but she doesn't cry anymore, even if she misses them.

And while Anna was an open book, Elsa's one with duct tape tied around it. Or something. So she took her time to answer the question, since she's only told Hans before, and still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with Anna. But for whatever reason, she did answer. "My brother wore glasses."

"Wore." Anna repeats, her brows furrowed. Elsa couldn't help but think that she looked cute.

"Yeah. He died when I was eighteen. Car accident."

For the first time that she's tried, Elsa willingly let Anna wrap her arm around her shoulders, and actually smiled at the redhead's touch.

* * *

Elsa avoided Anna for two weeks following that confession, feeling beyond embarrassed and a frustrated with herself for letting the redhead in, if only for a second.

 _She's a player._

Hans drove her to the bar and told her she'd have to walk back to his apartment since he had to go to a family dinner at some fancy restaurant nearby, so she waved him off and went inside. It was a Monday night, so Anna probably wasn't there anyway. She could just sing and leave.

But, of course, as soon as she stepped inside she noticed Anna, and the fact that she was currently tongue wrestling with a brunette at the bar.

 _She's a player._

So with fire in her eyes she stepped on stage and sang, getting the crowd to clap when asked to and sing along with her.

 _"Don't fuck with my love_  
 _That heart is so cold_  
 _All over my home_  
 _I don't wanna know that babe,"_

During the chorus, Elsa found her gaze continually meeting Anna's, but she couldn't decipher the emotion in the redhead's eyes.

 _"Don't fuck with my love_  
 _I told her, she knows_  
 _Take aim and reload_  
 _I don't wanna know that babe,_

 _Ah, la-mm la la."_

* * *

All she knew was that as soon as she stepped offstage is that Anna was there, and Anna was kissing her. _Hard._

Her lips tasted like strawberries and she roughly nipped at Elsa's bottom lip until the blonde gasped and then her tongue was in Elsa's mouth and Elsa's thoughts were all over the place. Her heart was racing and all she knew was _Anna._

When they finally had to come up for air, Elsa realized that sometime during the kiss Anna had pressed her up against the wall, and that the redhead's hands were on her hips.

"What the fuck was that?" Anna practically growled into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"What?" Elsa asked hoarsely, still trying to catch her breath.

"On stage. Were you mad at me?"

 _Are you kidding me. Holy fuck—_

"'Cause it was really _hot."_

Now angry, Elsa pushed Anna off of her, and crossed her arms. "Yes I was mad. Because, well, you — you acted like you were interested in me, but I leave for two weeks and you've already got your tongue in some other girl's mouth, and I bet there were plenty before her—"

"Woah woah _woah._ I didn't even know if you were actually interested."

"—and I feel so _stupid_ right now because of course you were going to do that, and I was stupid for giving you a chance—"

"I had a chance?"

"—and we just kissed and I-I.."

"So you _are_ interested?" Anna put emphasis on the are, leaning forward. The scent of strawberries invaded Elsa's senses, and she bristled.

"Yes. No. Y—I don't know!"

She was mad at Anna, and mad at herself, because Anna wasn't hers to have, and why should she care if Anna kissed another girl?

They were both silent after Elsa's outburst, Elsa leaning back against the wall with a frustrated grunt, while Anna seemed to be contemplating something as she stared at the blonde, her eyes raking over her figure.

"Did you want to come back to my place?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Did you want to come back to my place?"_

"No!" Elsa practically shouted, her cheeks red. "I don't _do_ that!"

"What? Have sex?" Anna rolled her eyes, her arms crossed.

"Not when it doesn't mean anything." Anna scoffed, which led to Elsa dejectedly looking away. "I thought I meant something. I'm sorry I misinterpreted."

Just as she began to walk away, content to drink to forget that she just humiliated herself, Elsa felt Anna's hand on her arm, pulling her back.

"Hey, hey," Anna tried, awkwardly rubbing at her neck with her free hand. "Look, I know that it's no secret that I'm, um.."

"The town bicycle?" Elsa growled under her breath.

"..yeah. That, I guess." The redhead narrowed her eyes, but must've felt guilty, because she didn't snap at the blonde, to her surprise. "But, anyway, you _do_ mean something. But you usually push me away whenever I try anything, and the one time I actually hugged you, you disappeared, so I took that as you being straight. Plus you have your friend with the ugly sideburns, and I thought..."

"Me and _Hans?"_

"Yep."

"No. Never!"

"Well, thank God. But yeah, I thought we didn't have a chance, so after a week I went back to the girls." Anna smirked halfheartedly, but then her town grew serious, "and she's only number..three."

"Three?"

"Yeah, I might've held out a little longer than a week in hopes that you'd come back." Anna confessed, and to Elsa's surprise, _blushed._

Then Elsa's face broke into a smile, and she reached out and pinched one of Anna's cheeks, cooing, "Aww, you're so cute."

"Hey!" Anna playfully smacked her hand, and furrowed her brows. "I'm not cute, I'm sexy."

"Uh huh."

"A seductress!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ugh, fine, Elsa. Be like that." At Anna's halfhearted eye roll Elsa giggled, which in turn led to the redhead chuckling with her.

* * *

Back at the bar after another make out session, which left Elsa's braid messy and her cheeks about as red as Anna's hair, the two enjoyed strawberry daiquiris and made light conversation. The brunette from earlier hung around when she noticed Anna had returned, much to Elsa's frustration, but Anna bluntly asked the girl to leave and she did, sulking all the way.

"So you're serious, then?"

"About what?"

"That I mean something?"

"Yeah." Anna reached out and held Elsa's hand, smiling like a dork at the blonde. "Glad to know my powers of seduction are working after all. I thought I'd never succeed with you, my dear."

"Oh, shut up." Elsa blushed, and called for more drinks.

"Hmm," Anna muttered, sipping on her daiquiri.

* * *

They kissed again when Elsa packed her guitar and was ready to leave, having played another song for the dwindling crowd at Anna's request.

On their way out, Anna stopped her.

"So... my place?"

 _"No!"_


End file.
